The Edge of Fame
by zeldawatson
Summary: Marina Rivera moved to the PalmWoods at seventeen to escape her past. However, in order to do so she made a few complicated deals. But will all that come crumbling down when a cute hockey player arrives from Minnesota? Warning : Strong language, domestic abuse, sexual harrasment, mentions of sexual behavior. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marina's POV

Here's how my contract works:

I have to convince the public that I am in an overwhelmingly romantic relationship with none-other than the handsomely famous Reynaldo Vega. While also maintaining an image of purity and innocence. Despite having no actual interest in him, nor a particularly good reputation, I decided to sign. In return I received residency at the Palm Woods, free of charge, and a chance to get away from my home city and all the people there. It seemed the best deal in the world.

That was until he arrived…

Kendall Knight.

Yes, he was a year younger than me. Yes, he was working with Gustavo Rocque, a man I couldn't stand after meeting him at the VMA's alongside my gorgeously ignorant date, Reynaldo. And yes, of course, how could I forget? He wasn't Reynaldo. And last time I checked I was only allowed Reynaldo.

Still, when I first saw Kendall, sat between his three other friends, his band, the motivation to move all the way to LA from what I heard was Minnesota, my heart skipped, time stopped. It was only him and me. Reynaldo didn't exist. Reynaldo's publicist didn't exist. And my name signed over that dotted line didn't exist.

Certainly, it's too inappropriate to be thinking these things. There was nothing to pursue even if I could. Kendall didn't even look back to me. He was preparing to record his demos and become famous, eventually earning a Marina, a girl to call his own, a girl to own. I was being dramatic, certainly. But maybe there was that glance, his eye catching the hem of my bright, honey-shaded sun dress, splattered with flowers. And maybe with that glance came fire, that rested in his chest and attempted to push forward, but was repressed by the nerves only a young woman could inspire. Maybe…

However, I knew it would only get me into trouble. So, I stayed away from him when I could. Which was much easier than I liked it to be considering he lived on the second floor with his three bandmates, mother, and sister, and I lived on the third. Sometimes I would ask my friend Camille about them. She was getting cozy, especially with the short white one, Logan.

"They seem very sweet. Crazy, but sweet," Camille told me one afternoon over smoothies. "Why are you wondering anyway? Wanna start dating one of them in secret?" I told Camille about my little arrangement a couple months after moving to the PalmWoods. Actually, she sort of picked it out after analyzing my behavior with him and without, something I am striving to close the gap on each and every day.

"No, no, of course not. I'm just curious. And, I mean, they are… cute. And they have nice voices. And such beautiful eyes…"

"Mari, you're spacing out again," Camille reminded.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I apologized, taking a sip from my smoothie.

"Just talk to them. Get to know them. If you can't date them it would still be nice to be friends."

"I suppose you're right," I said. I looked over my shoulder, across the pool and immediately caught eyes with Kendall. We stared at each other for a good thirty seconds, before James, the third white one, stuck his head in between ours and waved flirtatiously towards me, smiling wide to display his perfectly straight teeth. I smiled back and then returned to my smoothie before hearing loud crashing noises coming from their direction and then the swift movement of James, Logan, and Carlos, the racial diversity of the band, pop up in front of my eyes.

"Camille, who's your friend?" James asked, waving once more to me.

"Marina Rivera," I introduced myself, looking over my shoulder once more to see Kendall walking into the lobby and out of my sights.

"My names James, and this is Logan, and Carlos. We're in a band. It's called Big Time Rush," James informed me.

"I know. Camille's actually told me a lot about you all," I said.

"Only because you asked," Camille replied.

"Shut up, Camille," I muttered, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, um, we'd just like to say that, um, uh… What was it that we were going to say?" Logan asked his friends.

Carlos just shrugged happily before James took over, asking, "We'd like to ask if you are single?"

"Wow, um, no, sorry. I have a boyfriend," I half-lied.

"See! I told you she'd have a boyfriend!" Logan squawked as he ushered the boys away from the table.

"It was nice meeting you," Carlos said, before being pulled away.

"Nice… to meet… you too…" I attempted to say as they ran off.

Camille began laughing and looked to me.

"Okay, I get the crazy now," I said.

"Oh, I think they're just nervous," Camille said, but I wasn't paying much attention because Kendall was standing in the entranceway to the pool area, looking over to where Camille and I were sitting. Why hadn't he come over to say hello?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

"I already told you that she had a boyfriend!" I huffed, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh, yeah, because she's pretty. I figured that," Logan said.

"Yes, but not because she's pretty. Because she happens to be in every teen magazine standing beside her _boyfriend_, Reynaldo Vega," I replied.

"Isn't he that super hunky pop singer?" Carlos asked.

"He's not that hunky," I argued.

"No, he's a complete hunk," Logan said.

"Yeah, even I can admit that," James agreed.

"Point is, that she's seeing someone and for any one of you to hit on her is totally inappropriate and is only you asking to be rejected!" I spat.

"Okay, jeez, we just thought we'd try it," James said.

"Also, you all need to stop asking girls out in a pack. It's a dork move," I told him.

"You're a dork move," Logan insulted.

"But Marina was sweet! Even if we can't date her it would still be nice to be friends," Carlos said.

"Yes, exactly. So, no asking her out or calling dibs or attempting to kiss her. And I'm talking to you, James," I warned.

"Why would I do anything like that?" James wondered.

I rolled my eyes.

James, Logan, and Carlos were all still fawning over Marina even after my warning. They couldn't help it, which I understood. Luckily for me, I have good self-control. I haven't even properly introduced myself to Marina. All we've really done has been staring back and forth. She must think I'm a weirdo, which I don't really mind, considering I'm not trying to impress her or anything.

That was until one day in the lobby.

I had been sitting, reading one of my many hockey magazines when Marina, in a beautiful, shimmery Hawaiian shirt, the top buttons open wide, sat down beside me. She had a book in her hand; _The Little Disturbances of Man_.

"Hi," she greeted me.

"Hi," I returned.

And then silence. I continued to skim my magazine as Marina opened her book. I glanced back and forth between us before closing my magazine and sliding it next to me.

She looked to me and smiled. "You like hockey?" she asked.

"Sort of," I responded.

"Sort of?"

"No, I love it. I would play it all the time in Minnesota. Still do play it, actually, at the rink. Do you like hockey?" I asked.

"Not particularly," Marina replied.

My stomach tensed.

"But I like hockey players," she said.

"Oh, dO you?" I responded, my voice cracking.

Marina began to laugh quietly.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"Don't be," she said.

And then silence. Except it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I looked into Marina's eyes once more, seeing the sparkle of the warm lobby light swim within them. I couldn't look away.

"I… I, um," she stuttered. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you around." Marina stood up quickly and walked off towards the elevator.

I was speechless, clutching at the arms of the chair. She left me speechless.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Katie asked.

"Uh… nothing," I lied.

"Really? Because I just saw you talking with Marina and you were pretty red," Katie teased.

"I was not," I defended.

"Yes, you were. You have a crush on her, don't you?" Katie asked.

"... A little, but don't tell the guys. They'll attack me for being a hypocrite. I mean, I'm not even flirting with her. And she has a boyfriend. So, it wouldn't matter anyway," I admitted.

"Whatever you say," Katie responded, walking off.

My heart was still racing as I lifted my hand off the arm of the chair. Because maybe… if Marina didn't have a boyfriend, if my friends had any sense of boundaries, if I was anywhere close to her legendary league, just maybe… I would ask her out.

The second I got back upstairs to the crib, I searched through James's magazine collection and found the most recent issue featuring something on Reynaldo Vega. I flipped to the page featuring him and read the details regarding his relationship.

"'_Marina is the one for me,' Reynaldo says. 'And I know she agrees with me.'"_

Beside that quote was a photograph of the two of them. Reynaldo with his deep cut suit, sunglasses on, staring into the camera all cool. And Marina, an elegant gown, glittery and silky, cascading around her like a waterfall. Reynaldo had his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was beautiful and, although, I hate to admit it, he was a hunk. They were cute together. They were almost cute to a science, analytically so. Still it hurt to see them together, a slight sting at the back of my head, a tension. I felt tense.

Closing the magazine and hiding once more in James's things, I entered the living room to see my mom washing dishes.

"What were you doing?" she asked cheerfully.

"... Just reading," I responded, sadly.

"Are you okay?" my mom asked.

"Fine. Just tired, I think," I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marina's POV

After my interaction with Kendall I immediately rushed to Camille. I'm not exactly sure why. It wasn't like I was a thirteen year old girl just experiencing my first kiss or anything. What happened was that I had a mildly awkward conversation with a sixteen year old boy about hockey. It was nothing to tell her about. It was nothing to spill. And still, I knocked upon her door.

She opened it, staring back at me. "Hey, Mari-"

"Is your dad home?" I asked.

"No, he's out- why?"

I pushed passed Camille and into her apartment. "Close the door," I requested.

Camille shut the door.

"I think I might have a crush on Kendall," I confessed.

"Oh, you think, huh?" Camille sassed.

"Camille, come on, I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Don't do anything. Hollywood is a risky business. One mistake and you could be out of here," Camille reminded.

"Yeah, but he's so cute," I gushed.

"Forget it. Bad idea," Camille advised.

"I know, but-"

"No buts! For the next week you are not talking, interacting, nothing with him!" Camille ordered.

"Good plan. It'll keep him off my mind," I agreed.

However, this plan did anything but that.

**Day One** was easy. I didn't go the pool or even leave my apartment really, because I was studying up on my "memories" with Reynaldo. All of them false of course. Supposedly I met him in San Diego despite never having actually gone there.

**Day Two **was another story. I decided to go to the park, experience some fresh air, take my mind off of any and all stress. That goal was immediately dismissed, however, when Kendall and his friends arrived with hockey pucks and sticks.

Kendall looked to me and opened his arms, almost as though to display his hockey player status. He was messing with me. I held the stare for a moment before turning my attention back to the Western Tiger Swallowtail butterfly that was flying around a pad of Dwarf Sunflowers.

**Day Three **was an entirely different universe. There was a knock on my apartment door. It was Kendall with a small bouquet of none other than Dwarf Sunflowers.

"I saw you admiring these yesterday. Thought I get some for you," he said, handing the bouquet to me. Briefly our fingers touched and, I swear, it spent sparks.

"Thank you," I responded, mentally slapping myself. I couldn't be the one to encourage this. It's literally my job to shut flirting down.

"Also, um, this isn't in any way me trying to flirt with you. I just am excited to get to know you, I guess," Kendall stumbled.

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

Kendall tilted his head, an expression of confusion spreading across his face.

"I'm actually a little busy right now. So, thank you for the flowers. I'll see you around," I dismissed, beginning to shut the door.

"Okay, yeah, bye," Kendall said, as the door clicked shut.

With the reassuring sound of Kendall's footsteps becoming quieter down the hall, I deeply inhaled the scent of the sunflowers, holding them close to my chest.

**Day Four **I awoke to the vase holding the sunflowers on top of the dresser opposite my bed. Immediately it sent a smile to my face. Although, I stifled it. It was unreasonable. It was chaotic. Still, somehow, that one smile convinced me to go to the pool later that day. Not to talk with Kendall, if he was even there, which he could totally not be, but just to see him. Although, risks like these made my skin screech.

And, just to my misfortune, Kendall was there. Alone this time.

I made sure to sit on the other end of the pool. Without that distance I was afraid I might've been too tempted to begin talking.

Kendall looked to me. That seems to be all we can do. His stare brought chills to me. But perhaps the chills were really brought on by the fact that he was coming closer to me before finally setting his stuff down in the chair next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

I so badly wanted to say yes. "No," I answered.

He sat down. "There was a question I had for you."

I glanced to him, waiting.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"You're famous, right? You're in teen magazines, a fair chunk of strangers would know your name?"

"I suppose… you could say that," I said.

"And yet you do practically nothing other than date a teen celebrity," Kendall pointed out.

"I model occasionally," I returned.

"I guess, but let me ask one more question," he requested.

"Go ahead," I urged.

"Are you happy with him? I mean, is it all for the fame?"

"No, it is not for the fame," I answered.

"Hmm," Kendall sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Thank you for the flowers, again. They were sweet."

"Just trying to make friends. Currently the only new people I've met and are relatively friendly with are Camille and Guitar Dude, and I don't even know his real name," Kendall admitted.

"I heard it was Gordon, but that just feels like a rumor," I joked.

"He does kinda look like a Gordon, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, like a Gordon who's parent is an inflatable tube man-"

"And smokes a lot of pot," Kendall added on.

I then burst into laughter. "Yeah, but actually though, because I asked him what he was smoking and he told me he was sober. And at first I thought he was lying, but then I realized that I can never smell any weed on him."

"I think it might just be built into his blood. Like a genetic mutation or something," Kendall figured.

I continued to laugh until I caught eyes with Camille.

"Oh, I have to go!" I quickly lied, gathering my things and rushing to my apartment.

**Day Five **I didn't see Kendall for a single second. Which I actually appreciated considering yesterday just made me have a bigger crush on him.

Camille scolded me earlier that morning about how I wasn't any good at ignoring him.

"I mean, how will you convince anyone that you're in a real relationship with Reynaldo if you're being all cozy with Kendall?" she whispered to me in the lobby.

"But it's not actually cheating if I'm not dating Reynaldo for real," I reminded.

"Yes, but it's not going to go anywhere near cheating. Nowhere near!" Camille hushed.

**Day Six **was where the real tension struck.

"My sister told me something quite interesting yesterday," Kendall stealthily whispered beside me at the computers in the lobby.

"And what was that?" I asked.

"She apparently overheard you and Camille discussing your and Reynaldo's relationship," he said. "And how it wasn't real."

"Must've heard wrong. Because our relationship is very much real," I lied.

"Okay, whatever you say." Kendall shrugged.

I turned to him, our lips moments from touching. I could feel his breath beating against my mouth.

"It's real. You're wrong. We're real," I muttered.

"Good for you, I suppose." He left and I exhaled.

**Day Seven **was the day I realized fully how much I had failed Camille's task. Not only had I spoken several times with Kendall, but I developed an even larger crush on him than before. And he was starting to unravel my secret about Reynaldo, something that I was contractually obligated to never allow again. However, all of this didn't seem to matter.

The supply closet door was unlocked and Kendall was just about to head to the pool to meet his friends when I grabbed him by the arm into the closet.

"Hey!" he shrieked. "... Hey."

"Hi," I returned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You were right about Reynaldo, but you can't tell anyone. It's a special deal I have with his publicist that I need to create a realistic relationship with him in order to stay in L.A. Camille is the only other person here who knows, but you can't tell her that I told you either. She would get mad," I confessed.

Silence. "So, I'm assuming kissing you would constitute an unrealistic relationship?" Kendall wondered.

"Not if nobody saw," I replied.

He pulled me closer, reaching his hand to caress the small of my back. He leaned in, his green eyes shimmering in the dim lighting of the supply closet.

And then he kissed me.

I relaxed, the tension finally releasing. We were studying each other's mouths for a good four seconds before pulling apart.

I slowly started to smile, wider and wider as it was returned by Kendall.

"Do you want to meet up? Tomorrow night in my apartment?" I asked.

"That would be lovely," Kendall responded, kissing me once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kendall's POV

I had told the guys I was going on a date.

"With who?" James asked.

"A girl… who I met… at… the… bookstore," I lied.

"Which bookstore?" Logan wondered.

"Although I love the questions, if I don't leave now I'm gonna be late. So, bye," I dismissed, rushing out of the apartment.

"We are making some demos and then if Griffin, the CEO, likes them then we get to stay and record our album," I informed Marina, sitting opposite her at her dining table.

"You think you're good?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think we're bad. We're getting better," I admitted.

"Sing for me," she requested.

"Sing for you?" I clarified.

"Yeah, sing for me. I have a guitar. Do you play?" she asked.

"A little-"

"Then sing for me. I mean, if you want to, of course," Marina said.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Guitar's in my bedroom," she told me.

I stood up and walked to her bedroom, the yellow sunflowers slightly wilted, resting on her dresser. The guitar was in the corner, dark blue, cheap acoustic with a Fleetwood Mac sticker peeling off at the sides.

"When'd you get this?" I asked Marina as I carried it back out into the kitchen.

"When I was fourteen," she answered. "I needed a hobby and it just felt like the best fit."

"Is this what you would be doing had it not been for your… arrangement?"

"It's what I'm trying to get to, but the people currently controlling my every action say it's not in my image. But enough about me. Sing!" she urged.

"Well, there's this new song that we're working on, but Gustavo hasn't quite figured it out yet," I informed.

"Play it for me," she requested.

"Okay." I began to strum the guitar. "_Here I am. There you are. Why does it seem so far?_" I sang.

The rest of the song went by fine, occasional stalling as I figured out the awkward, tacky cheapness of the guitar. Marina smiled to me, giggling in between the pauses.

"And this is where Logan sings, _Yes, I will! Yes, I will!_" Marina laughed her hardest there. Making her laugh brought a brightness to my heart that was unexplainable.

Finishing off the last chords of the song, Marina looked back to me, her eyes holy as they reflected the romantic lighting of her living room.

"What?" I asked her, breaking the comfortable silence that had rested between us.

"I've been here for less than a year and have already seen so many people pass through with shattered dreams. But you have nothing to worry about," Marina assured. "You're gonna make it."

I smiled.

"You really care about this, don't you?" she asked.

"I didn't at first. It was James who wanted to be a singer. All four of us went to the audition and Gustavo agreed to make us a band," I explained.

"And I used to think that that man had no taste. Clearly I was wrong," Marina said.

"You know Gustavo?" I asked.

"A little. I met him briefly at an awards show…"

"With Reynaldo?"

"With Reynaldo," Marina confirmed. "He's just a personality that I don't get along with."

"Gustavo or Reynaldo?" I asked.

"Yeah," Marina said. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. This is against my contract. You shouldn't be here-"

"No, no, I want to be here," I reassured. "I mean, as long as no one finds out you can't get in trouble, right?"

"There's just too much riding on this. I think you should go. Sorry," Marina dismissed, standing up and holding the door open.

I set the guitar against the table and stood up angrily, meandering outside of Marina's apartment.

"Kendall!" Marina called.

I turned around to face her.

"I am sorry. You know that, don't you?" Marina apologized.

I nodded, turning back and walking off.

Once reaching the crib I was greeted by Katie.

"Why the long face, big brother?" she asked.

"Date didn't go well," I answered honestly, walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a juice box.

"With Marina?" Katie questioned.

"It was not with Marina," I lied. "She has a boyfriend. I already told you. My date was with a girl I met at the bookstore."

"What bookstore?" Katie asked.

"Don't remember," I said.

"Convenient. What was her name?"

"Emily," I responded.

"Hair color?" Katie interrogated.

"Brown. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to stop thinking about her and the date and all that, because there's not gonna be another one," I said.

"What did you do?"

"_I _didn't do anything," I huffed. "I'm going to bed."

"Not even a little gossip? Gosh, the secrets in this town!" Katie groaned, as I stomped to my bedroom, juice box in hand.

Marina and I didn't talk to each other for the next couple days. Occasionally we would bump into each other in the lobby, but Marina quickly shook me off and headed in the other direction. I knew she was trying to forget me, but I knew I couldn't forget her. Yes, our moments were fleeting together. And yes, technically she has a boyfriend. But that moment in the closet those few days ago certainly didn't feel like the last time I would be kissing her lips.

It wasn't until one day at the pool. We were both sitting on opposite sides of the area. I was trying with all my might to avoid her gaze, but every so often she would pull me in. She was a siren and I was her sailor.

'What?' I mouthed to her.

She stood up and beckoned me with her fingers, strutting into the lobby.

Although all I wanted to do was continue reading my hockey magazine and feel the nice breeze on my face, I followed her. She led me into the closet once more, pulling me at the wrist, turning on the light, and closing the door before releasing me.

"What do you want?" I angrily asked.

"I forgot to remind you not to tell anyone about what I told you and what happened between us," Marina began.

"Nothing happened between us," I said.

"Exactly. But really, I mean it, don't tell anyone," Marina warned.

"I haven't told anyone and I won't later. I promise. I'm not one to snitch out of spite," I replied.

"Really?" Marina asked.

"What does that mean?"

"All I'm saying is that you're a testosterone filled, hockey head, who moved to LA to start a boy band. I don't think you're exactly thinking through all of your decisions," Marina sassed.

"I thought you said I was gonna make it," I reminded.

"That was before I realized that boy bands have been dead for over a decade," Marina insulted.

"Well, we're gonna bring it back," I said.

"Prove it," Marina requested, stepping closer to me. I was momentarily lost in her dark brown eyes.

"Gladly," I said, my voice shaky.

"You're gonna make teen girls feel as though you're the hottest thing since JT?" Marina questioned, walking closer to me.

"Once the album releases."

"How about right now?" And my prediction came true as Marina kissed me on the lips, before pulling away and immediately becoming tense.

"I suppose I should go now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Marina apologized. "I never act like this around anyone. I can control myself. Really. I just need to get it together."

"No, I get it. I'm irresistible," I responded, smiling.

"You wish," Marina joked.

I opened the door of the supply closet and gestured for Marina to leave. "I'll follow in a minute."

"Thank you," Marina appreciated. She then snuck out of the closet, her blue dress wisping out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marina's POV

How stupid am I?! How fucking stupid am I?! My contract specifically states that if I reveal the status of my relationship to anyone and that means _anyone_ I could be eligible for invalidating the contract and getting kicked on to the street. Camille was already technically a breach, but that wasn't my fault, not entirely anyway.

But Kendall! How did I lose self-control that quickly? How did I fall so fast for someone I knew so little? Kendall was not meant to throw a wrench into all of the plans supporting my future. Not that he was the one to blame. It was my stupid, emotional descion making that led me to tell him the truth. I was the one leading him on. I was the one kissing him. None of this was Kendall's fault. All he truly wanted was for me to be safe… and maybe have a nice date with me. However, I, being the dumbest of the two, decide to rashly and abruptly throughout both possibilities after several fatal mistakes. If this contract comes crumbling it will be my fault.

Luckily, Kendall has kept his word about not telling anyone what happened between us, including the date and both instances in the supply closet, as well as the status of my relationship with Reynaldo. I don't even think he's told James, Carlos, or Logan yet, which, considering how inseparable I've observed them being lately, shows a lot of strength in Kendall.

I haven't met Kendall's sister or mother yet, but I don't think he would've told them anyway. I've never felt the need to involve my sister or mother in my personal love life. If anything, their involvement has been part of my motivation to sign that contract in the first place.

Kendall and I haven't talked since that incident in the supply closet two days ago. I think I'm getting better at controlling myself around him. Not to mention, I have to go on a red carpet with Reynaldo later this week and his publicist has been prepping me on all of the details. Responses to questions, what I'm going to wear, everything. I feel like a show dog.

I've been complaining to Camille about it a lot recently considering she's the only person I can really talk to. She puts up with it, but I know she would much rather watch reruns of _Degrassi _than hear about my work drama. Talking with Kendall felt easier almost. As much as I hate to think it, he was the only one I could talk to about Reynaldo and not feel guilty. He made it easy to not like Reynaldo. To not care about him. To not worry about how saying my thoughts and feelings on him would get me in trouble. It was comforting to think that I had that space, however temporarily. It made me miss Kendall more.

Luckily, my saudade would soon be quenched, unknown to me at the time.

A little girl, maybe 10 or 11, approached me one afternoon at the pool. She had straight brown hair that reached the middle of her chest. Her smile looked slightly familiar, but that was probably just from seeing her around the Palmwoods.

"Hey, you must be Marina Rivera," she greeted, reaching out a hand.

"Um… yes, I am. What can I do for you?" I wondered, skeptically, taking the hand.

"Well, I'm a big fan of Reynaldo Vega-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there and tell you that I can't give out any personal information or items. And if you're one of those crazy fangirls who plans to kill me and take my place, I do have my security team on speed dial if that scenario were to arise," I explained.

"No, no, it's not like that. I was just hoping that you could autograph this piece of paper for me. I'm trying to prove to the other members of the Reynaldo Vega fanclub I'm a part of that I actually live in the same building as you," the girl said.

"What do you do in entertainment?" I asked.

"Oh...um… I'm a dancer," the girl responded.

"That's so cool. Oh, and sorry, I forgot to ask your name," I remembered, reaching and signing the notebook that the girl had held in front of me. She had a firm grip on the top of it, holding the paper down.

"It's Katie," Katie revealed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Katie," I said, handing back the pen that Katie had given to me.

"You too, Marina," she returned. "Well, I'll see you around." Katie hastily exited after that.

It was certainly not the weirdest fan experience ever, but not the most normal either. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for her, just in case she is planning some big heist. Reynaldo's publicist has trained me to be vigilant of everything and Katie just seemed suspicious to me.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went by fine. I went over to Camille's apartment again for the third time in a row and had supper with her and her father. Even after getting used to living on my own for almost three months, I still crave human companionship during meals. Harry, Camille's father, is very kind to invite me in most nights if I arrive. He likes to see Camille and me getting along. Apparently she didn't have many friends back in Connecticut where she used to live. She wasn't very social. I didn't have many friends in Massachusetts either, but for the completely opposite reasons.

Camille and I then retired to her bedroom where we painted each other's nails and sang along to Britney Spears songs. I would have to remove the nail polish once I returned home. It was bright pink and clashed with my skin tone. Therefore, wasn't glamorous enough for my public image. It was fun just to try it for a night, though. It's nice to be able to be a seventeen year old girl with Camille again.

I've been so focused on keeping my secret that I haven't actually allowed myself time to just be me. Except for this evening with Camille and those few moments with Kendall, but at this point I've accepted there would be no more moments with Kendall. I've accepted that I would be with Reynaldo and Reynaldo alone for the rest of time. How dreadful that would be.

However, that thought was completely wiped from my mind the next evening, as the sun was setting, when a familiar hand pulled me into the supply closet once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kendall's POV

"What are you doing?" Marina asked me as I let go of her hand. I flicked on the supply closet light and shut the door behind us.

"I'm meeting you here like you asked me. You almost passed right by. I had to grab you," I explained, recalling Marina's oblivious expression a few moments ago as she walked into the lobby.

"I never asked you to meet me here," Marina said.

"Yes you did. You wrote me a letter and slid it under the crib's door, risky by the way, asking to meet in the supply closet so you could talk to me about your feelings for me," I reminded.

"I did not write you that letter, but I want to know who did," Marina began.

"But you signed the letter. Also, weird that you sign personal letters with your full name. You do know that I don't know any other Marina's at the Palmwoods, right? Especially Marina's that might possibly have feelings for me," I said.

"Katie," Marina sighed.

"Katie? What about Katie?" I asked, suddenly feeling a small rush of panic.

"I knew her smile looked familiar," Marina stated. "She's your sister, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," I confirmed, hesitantly.

"She asked me to sign something for her yesterday. She must've been the one to write the letter. Which then also must mean that she knows about us or at least has some suspicions. And she was such a good liar as well," Marina theorized. "Would she do something like that? Write the letter, I mean?"

"She would. Sorry, I'll leave and go talk to Katie. I swear I haven't told her anything, but I'll make sure she really knows there's nothing between us," I offered.

"Good, thanks," Marina appreciated. "Because there is nothing between us."

"We are not doing this again," I said, feeling the air surrounded us get tighter, almost like it was forcing us together.

"No, of course not. I wasn't even thinking about it. I've forgotten everything. Talking to you now is just an inconvenience at this point," Marina insulted.

"Oh, sorry, I'm an inconvenience for you," I remarked.

"No, oh, I didn't mean that way. You know what I meant, work-wise, that's all. I like hanging out with you. I want to, really, but I can't because of work stuff, you know."

"At this point I don't really think I do," I said. "You make this risk out to be such a big deal, but then you're going about revealing yourself to me, kissing me, going on dates with me. You clearly don't care about it enough to put me out of your mind."

"I've done it so far, haven't I?" Marina questioned.

"For two days!" I scoffed.

"It would've been longer had you not gotten tricked by your seven year old sister," Marina jabbed.

"She's ten," I corrected.

"Still not old enough to trick any smart sixteen year old."

"You know, I'm glad I have an excuse to stay away from you. Because I've had enough of this insanity for a lifetime," I said.

"You and me both," she agreed.

I looked once more into her eyes and then down her body, her shimmery yellow Hawaiian shirt shining in the supply closet burn.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Marina asked me.

"Why aren't you?" I returned, once again feeling the tightness of the air constricting us together. Every part of her pulled me in like gravity.

"Man, I hate you," Marina said.

"I hate you too," I responded, before, for the third time, I must add, we joined together in a kiss.

It continued like that for the next week and a half. Marina and I barely saw each other except for the few times we met in the supply closet, usually being pulled in surprisingly by the other, but neither of us minded. We would just kiss and kiss until our lips got numb, muttering things in between about how much trouble Marina would get into had we been caught. The rest of our time apart was spent texting or emailing each other about funny things going on.

I would send her stories about the shenanigans the guys got into, about how Gustavo treats us, the latest person Katie has scammed out of money. Marina tells me she wished she had more interesting things to tell me, but most of her time is spent either under the radar, or not herself. I try to ask her what her life was like before moving to LA, but most of the time she changes the subject.

Marina had also reminded me to keep my eyes on Katie. I was pretty sure her suspicions have settled and whatever she might've been planning with that fake-out note hadn't worked out for her. Marina's still a little on edge though.

Little did I know, I should've taken her word for it.

Later one evening after arriving back to the crib after another impromptu make-out session with Marina, I was cornered by Katie.

"I know your secret," she began.

"What? What secrets? I don't have any secrets," my voice rose.

"I know about you and Marina," Katie explained as I quickly shoved her into the bathroom, locking the door behind us as the guys were currently on the couch wrapped up in a video game.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied, pressing my ear to the door. Luckily for me, the sound of explosions still rang throughout the apartment.

"You and Marina have met each other in the supply closet every day for the past ten days and you always leave with a goofy grin like you're up to something. And I suspect you were there tonight too. Don't try to deny it or I will tell the guys," Katie threatened.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," I said.

"So, you are dating her?" Katie wondered.

"Well, it's not really dating. More just… meeting," I replied.

"But she has a boyfriend!" Katie shouted.

"SHHHHH!" I hushed, pressing my finger to her mouth. "It's a little more complicated than that. You just have to trust me that if anyone finds out it could result in some serious consequences."

"Because she's cheating on her super famous boyfriend. Did you even think about how this would affect the band? How do you think you're going to be able to sell a single album if you're blamed for breaking up one of the most popular couples amongst your core demographic?" Katie questioned.

"It's not cheating technically," I said.

"What does that mean?" Katie asked.

"Well, it's a bit more complex than this, but basically Marina signed a contract to fake date Reynaldo Vega in exchange for housing and eventual exposure," I explained.

"Why would Reynaldo Vega need a fake girlfriend?"

"Apparently it's to make him more likable and therefore sell more of his music. According to Marina, it's not actually that uncommon in Hollywood. Usually though it's done with two individual celebrities paired up. Marina was weird case of someone who wasn't famous yet," I answered.

"Why?" Katie wondered.

"I don't know. All I know is that what Marina and I are doing isn't technically morally wrong and we're both as happy as we can be. So, I really need you to not tell anyone, especially the guys. They would never forgive me for lying to them about this," I begged.

"Fine," Katie agreed, pushing past me, unlocking the door, and walking out.

Personally, I feel like that was a job well done.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Marina questioned the next day as I informed her what occurred with Katie. "YOU- YOU TOLD HER? How could you?"

"I didn't really have much choice. She already put most of the pieces together," I explained.

"Doesn't matter. All you're supposed to do is deny. You can't tell anyone about us. That is immediately putting both of our careers on the line," Marina reminded.

"Well, I'm sorry. She was threatening to tell the guys if I didn't answer her. And I felt like it would be easier to just come clean."

"Just don't let it happen again. We need to be more careful," Marina said.

"So, you still want to keep doing this?" I asked, pulling her chest into mine, my hands wrapped around her waist. We were standing in the middle of her apartment, both the door and blinds shut despite being on the third floor.

"If you do. I mean, I tried resisting and that only brought me closer. Making out with you seems like the farthest I can get from you," Marina admitted, placing her forehead to my chin as I inhaled her citrus scented head. Her hair was thick and glossy, rolling down to her shoulders in waves. I loved to run my fingers through it during our "meetings." Usually she would come out of the closet with a stray strand suddenly sticking out of place.

"So, what do you suppose we do… to be more careful, I mean?" I asked.

"Well, the supply closet is now off limits. I just don't like the idea of your eleven year old sister knowing where we make out. But we can't go out in public. People might recognize me," Marina began.

"And we can't go to the crib. The guys would get suspicious," I added.

"So, I suppose we'll just have to stay here," Marina offered, looking around her apartment. "It's not like anybody could find us."

"Tomorrow night?" I proposed.

"7," Marina stated.

"It's a date," I confirmed.

"I'll cook," Marina said.

"You just don't want me to cook for you, do you?"

"What could you possibly know how to cook? Chicken nuggets and mac and cheese?" Marina teased.

"You mock me and yet clearly don't understand that chicken nuggets and mac and cheese are the two greatest foods to be invented for human consumption," I said.

"How is it that you're the boy I find irresistible?" Marina questioned.

And instead of responding I just kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, yeah," she sighed once we released. "That's how."

I looked to the clock in Marina's kitchen.

"Oh, crap. I have to meet the guys at the studio. I'll see you tomorrow," I dismissed quickly, kissing her once more.

"See you then," Marina returned, her bright smile reaching its full height. How that sight made my heart soar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Marina's POV

Getting ready for my date with Kendall was harder than preparing for the Met Gala. I had cooked habichuelas guisadas which I really hoped that Kendall wouldn't mind. The first time we had a date we ordered pizza so it was easy. This time, however, was the first time I felt truly exposed in our culinary relationship. To be fair, this is also the first time I've cooked for a sixteen year old white boy from Minnesota. Something tells me that he would eat whatever I fed him, however.

I'm wearing my yellow sundress again, the flowy skirt dripping around me like honey. My shoulders were exposed just enough. Not that I think Kendall would notice. He rarely takes his eyes off of mine, only occasionally releasing his gaze to scan me, almost like I was a criminal.

As soon as I stuck in my last earring there was a knock at the door.

Kendall arrived in his classic lightweight sweater, holding in his hand another small bouquet of dwarf sunflowers as mine had obviously wilted since last time.

"Why, thank you," I appreciated, taking them in my hand and bringing them over my sink to cut and arrange them.

"It smells amazing in here," Kendall complimented in response to the seasoning that burst throughout the apartment.

"Thank you." I brought the vase of flowers to the table and placed them on the center. "What you tell people?"

"I told Katie the truth, but made sure she wouldn't tell anyone," Kendall said.

"How could you possibly do that? I thought she was a rebel," I questioned.

"She is, but she also destroyed my mom's curling iron last week and blamed it on Carlos. You and I are the only ones that know," Kendall explained.

"You threatened her?"

"... Yes," Kendall confirmed.

"You're getting good at this," I complimented.

"Speaking of which, I told the guys and my mom that I was going on a date with a girl who I met at the Stop and Shop."

"Name?"

"Rebecca," Kendall answered.

"Look at you! A natural," I said. "Would you like to sit?" I asked after a couple moments of gazing back and forth. The silence between us was deafening in many ways. It blanketed all that surrounded it.

"I would love to," Kendall responded, but he didn't move. We just continued to stare at each other.

I was the first one to break it as I remembered the food sitting on my kitchen counter. I carried it to the table already set with bowls and utensils. Kendall sat down and I followed.

"And you all have been friends since elementary school?" I asked Kendall, in reference to James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Some of them since kindergarten," Kendall added. "We're all really close and this music thing has only really made us stronger. What about you?"

"What about me?" I questioned.

"Who are your best friends?" Kendall asked.

"Umm…" I hesitated. "Well, Camille's a good friend."

"But, didn't you meet her, like, three months ago?" Kendall wondered. "What about your friends back home?"

"Didn't have any," I answered.

"None?"

"Well, I mean, I had friends along the way, but by the end nobody wanted to be around me. I wasn't cool enough for them," I said.

"I can not imagine you as uncool. I mean, I've barely been able to spend a minute away from you," Kendall said.

"I'd hope. That's really been my goal. Moving to LA . Signing that contract. It was all for a fresh start. You know, I think it's the reason why they picked me. I'm a blank slate for them to build a whole new person on. I'm Reynaldo's girlfriend and nothing more," I rambled, fidgeting with the ring on my right hand. It was opal, my birthstone.

"Those idiots know nothing."

I looked up at Kendall's sudden passion, smiling smally, my eyes blazing.

"They should know just how amazing the real you is," Kendall complimented. "If they can't accept your authentic self then they're missing out."

"I bet you've said that to a lot of different people," I sassed.

"... Maybe a couple," Kendall shamefully admitted.

"I did appreciate it. But I'm okay with how things are now. Yeah, some of the conditions are a little annoying-"

"Like the fact that we can't date in public," Kendall stated.

"Yes, that will be challenging, but we're managing. And in the big picture, it's better this way. It's always more complicated than what's on the surface, if that's the only thing I've learned," I said.

"What I've been learning too," Kendall agreed.

"Are your demos close to being done?" I wondered.

"Closer than they were last week, but no, not really. Luckily, we still have six weeks until we need to show Griffin. It's just that whenever we get in the studio something seems to distract us. I still don't understand how we get the work done that we do," Kendall said.

"And you're going to the Palmwoods school?"

"Yes. You're not, though?"

"No. I dropped out of high school," I confessed.

"You dropped out of high school?!" Kendall gasped.

"School wasn't fun for me. I had a job offer here. It was an easy decision," I said.

"But what about getting a job when your contract expires?" Kendall asked.

"If I play my cards right, then I might never need to get a real job. Considering my circumstance I think I'm doing pretty good," I said.

"I can't blame you. I live with my mother so I have to stay in school," Kendall teased himself.

"Yeah, and how's that working out for you?" I joked.

"Wonderfully. I don't have to do any laundry," Kendall said.

"And you get the crusts cut off your sandwiches," I said.

"That too," Kendall laughed.

"Man, being sixteen is crazy. I can barely remember it."

"Aren't you seventeen?" Kendall wondered.

"Like I said, 'crazy,'" I repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kendall's POV

I returned home around 10 o'clock. Marina and I spent the better half of the evening lying on her floor and laughing. We didn't start on the floor. That's just where we ended up as the evening deepened.

I returned home to find my mom drinking tea at the couch and reading one of her romance novels.

"Hey, honey," she greeted me. "How was your date?"

"It was incredible. We've got another one set up for Monday. If that's okay," I said.

"Yeah, of course. So, you really like her?" Mom asked.

"I think so. I mean, with this it feels real. Like, not like the girlfriends I would have back in Minnesota that I would only hang out with at school and not really know. With Rebecca it feels like the start of something new," I explained.

"You are growing up, aren't you?"

"Mom," I groaned.

"I know, I know," my mom said.

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"I think they're down in the lobby. Which actually reminds me. Could you bring them up? It's time for bed," my mom requested.

"Mom, it's ten," I reminded.

"Yes, but you boys need sleep. I'm not sacrificing any of your energy for Hollywood glamor," my mom said. "Now, go get them."

I obeyed, exiting the crib once more and making my way to the elevator. Once arriving to the lobby, the lights barely lit, I followed the sound of boy's chatter. Logan, James, and Carlos were all sat beside each other laughing and talking by the fire pit. James was the first to see me as he beckoned with one hand for me to join them.

"So, Kendall, how'd the date go?" he asked.

"It was awesome," I answered.

"Do you think you're in love?" Carlos teased.

"No, of course he isn't. That's scientifically impossible," Logan explained.

"Since when do you know anything about love?" Carlos asked.

"Umm, I know a lot about love-"

"And how many dates has that…" It continued on like this in between the two of them, but most of their fighting died out as I looked over my shoulder to the third floor windows. Marina had peeked her head out from her curtains and was watching the four of us. She smiled at my glance before retreating once more into her apartment.

"Kendall?" Logan questioned, breaking free from Carlos and his back and forth.

I refocused my attention on them, the bright fire bathing all of them in a deep orange. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Never better."

I spent the next day with the guys, feeling slightly guilty about my several absences from the group, leaving them to be the less powerful trio. We also had some work to do. I only saw Marina briefly as she walked past me outside the lobby in a burnt orange dress, her smile bright and full. She brushed her arm against mine in a way of displaying longing. I made sure to keep whatever reaction I had contained.

Perhaps I shouldn't have spent today with the guys as every other question was about my date the night before. It felt a little weird to have to keep these things secret, as whenever any one of us has a date we confess everything to each other, but this was different. I was making up so much that I was worried I would forget something and then totally blow my cover. Although, the guys have no real reason to be searching for discrepancies and stuff. Let's hope that if I did mess up they wouldn't notice.

I really like Marina, but this whole situation is certainly confusing. I knew Hollywood would be complicated and straining on your personal life. It was actually the biggest thing that could've made me refuse Gustavo's offer. I didn't know, however, that it would be this complicated, though. I had no idea the actual formality of fake relationships in Hollywood. It almost seems unreal.

"I don't understand why none of these girls are asking us out," James complained. "Once we're rich and famous we'll be surrounded by models practically begging us to hang out with them." If by "begging us" you mean being paid to, then certainly.

I wanted to ask Gustavo if he ever worked behind the scenes of a celebrity pairing. I know in the late nineties there was supposedly a passionate love affair between one of the members of his boy bands and a television actress. My mother was obsessed with them until their very public split in 1997 that skyrocketed both of their careers even further until the band fizzled out and the actress' show was canceled and got cast in an insurance commercial. I can't help but wonder if they were constructed in a board room as well.

"Hey, Gustavo," I prompted him one afternoon in the studio.

"What do you want now?" he questioned in his usual cheery manner.

"I was wondering what you might know about fake relationships in Hollywood?" I asked.

"Ha! Like I would tell you. None of you dogs are ready for a fake relationship."

"So, they do exist," I concluded.

Gustavo sharply inhaled a breath as he realized what he had just admitted.

"No, they don't. Why- Where- What do you know?" Gustavo asked gravely.

"Nothing," I lied, walking away.

Later, once the guys and me were back at the crib, Marina called me.

"Hey," she said quietly into the receiver, the sound of her deep, calm voice blissfully filling my ears. She actually did a voice during interviews. Made it higher pitch to sound cuter apparently. I didn't understand it when her current voice was so appealing, so soothing.

"Hey," I returned, closing the door of my room behind me.

"Are you alone?" Marina asked cautiously.

"Yeah," I answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to hear your voice. I just got home from a really long shoot for a perfume ad. I'm in the mood to talk to somebody who actually knows me," she said.

"Do you want to come over? I know we had plans for Monday, but we could watch a movie?" I offered.

"Are the guys there?" she wondered.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Maybe you could come over to my place?"

"No, I promised them I would spend the day with them."

"Well, it's just too risky. I'm sorry. I already don't feel safe going over there with Katie knowing our secret."

"Yeah, I get it. Hey, maybe I can try to sneak out of here for an hour or two?" I said.

"Just as long as your friends are okay with it."

"They will be, trust me. They're just finally excited I have a girlfriend at all. Not that- not that I didn't have girlfriends in Minnesota. I dated plenty of-yeah," I stuttered. Marina just giggled quietly knowing very well I could not recover from this.

"I guess our situation is a little out of the ordinary. Probably not something you're very used to," Marina said.

"Not very, no."

"I'll maybe see you later, no pressure though. This phone call has been enough to brighten my day."

"I'm glad," I responded.

"Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." I hung up the phone.

"You're walking on thin ice, big bro," Katie said from behind, startling me.

"Oh, my God! Katie!" I exclaimed.

"What? All I'm saying is that you've been seeing Marina way too much behind the guys backs. I overheard them talking about it." And she recounted the story to me.

"Hey, where'd Kendall go?" Carlos asked Logan and James. At the time I had just snuck off to Marina's apartment.

"I don't know," James responded.

"You know, I haven't actually seen him a lot recently," Logan said.

"You don't think LA is changing him, do you?" Carlos wondered. "Do you think he still wants to be our friend?"

"They're starting to get worried about you," Katie said to me.

"I can't believe they think that. I've only been hanging out with Marina for a few days," I said.

"Yeah, but they know you're keeping something from them. You're acting like a different person and it's scaring them," Katie revealed.

"But you know I can't tell them what's really going on."

"Why not?!" Katie shouted.

"Because-" I hushed, "when I tell them secrets it never ends good. I once told Logan that Caroline Phillips thought Carlos' hair looked ugly and then he started wearing the helmet. Sure, now he wears it for other reasons, but I can't help but blame myself every time he doesn't do well in a job interview."

"Okay, fine, just know I warned you. They're starting to get suspicious."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Marina's POV

It was Monday. Date night. Kendall had come over to my place as always. This time he brought pizza.

"I feel like I barely know anything about you," Kendall admitted after swallowing the biggest bite of pizza I've ever seen.

"There's nothing to know," I lied.

"That's untrue," Kendall said. "You know I have a younger sister. What about you? Any siblings?"

"An older sister. She just turned 19. Her name's Adriana," I said.

"That's nice," Kendall responded.

"I haven't spoken to her since August," I confessed.

"Oh-"

"Yeah, don't-"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Really. I haven't actually talked to anybody from Boston since moving."

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Nobody. Not my sister. Not my mother. Nobody."

"None of your friends?"

"Ha. I don't think that was really something I had to worry about."

"Oh, um-"

"No, I mean, I have really great friends now. Like, really great. Beyond amazing… friends," I said, longingly looking towards Kendall.

Kendall reaches over, cupped his hand around the side of my cheek, and kissed me. His lips tasted like tomato sauce. I returned the kiss, sinking into it like any strength left in my body had suddenly gone out.

"You are such a good kisser," I complimented, looking Kendall in the eyes. "Probably the best I've ever had."

"And how many have you had?"

"Just kiss me," I said, falling once more into his lips.

"You taste like… pizza," Kendall said.

I laughed when a knock came from the door. "Oh, shit!" I flinched, immediately shushing Kendall and walking to the door. Another knock came through as I saw Camille through the peephole.

"It's Camille!" I whispered to Kendall.

"What should I - What- Where?"

"My room, the closet if you have to," I said.

Kendall rushed out of the kitchen, taking another slice of pizza with him.

"Hey, Mari, are you in there? The light's are-"

I opened the door to the apartment, Camille startled, looked up to me, a box of craft materials in her hand.

"Hey, Camille," I greeted her.

"I actually finished my homework early and was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit… unless you're busy?" Camille said, looking over my shoulder.

"Umm… yeah, a little bit, I've got some prep to do for shoots and interviews, you know."

"Then why do you have two glasses out and half a pizza?" Camille wondered.

"Ummm…"

"Do you have somebody over?" Camille stumbled past me and put her craft box to the side.

"Uhh… no, no, of course not. Reynaldo was just coming over later and we were gonna do a fake date photoshoot for his blog," I lied.

"Reynaldo has a blog?" Camille asked.

"Yes, he does. So, if you wouldn't mind and leave," I snapped.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little stressed."

"No, I'm not-" And that's when a bump came from my bedroom.

"What was that?" Camille wondered.

"What was what?"

"That noise."

"What noise?"

"That noise that just came from your bedroom," Camille said.

"I didn't hear a noise."

"You do have someone over, don't you?" Camille began to walk into my bedroom.

"No, Camille!" I tried to stop her, but my door had already been opened, Kendall in full display.

"Kendall!" Camille exclaimed.

"Hi, Camille," Kendall awkwardly greeted.

Camille looked to me in frustration.

"I can explain?" I began.

"Can you really? Can you really explain to me that this is not a date right now?"

"Maybe I can't explain that-"

"Do you have any idea-" Camille started towards Kendall, "how much trouble she could get in if anyone found out about this?!"

"Yes," Kendall said.

"I don't think either of you do. What are you thinking? Are you insane?" Camille wondered.

"Camille, we both know what we're doing and what the consequences could be and we're being careful. We won't let anyone else find out, okay?" I said.

"Has there been someone other than me who knows about you two?" Camille asked.

"No…"

"Other than Katie," Kendall revealed.

I stared at him annoyed.

"You mean your four year old sister?" Camille asked.

"She's actually ten and I am now realizing how that doesn't actually help my case," Kendall rambled.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "Camille, everything is under control, I promise. And I will talk to you later, but please, don't mention this to anyone."

"Yeah, of course. I'm not gonna be the reason you get fired. You'll do that all by yourself-"

"Camille," I warned with my voice.

"Okay, I'll go," Camille said, "but I do want to hear everything once you're done. I will admit it is exciting at the least to see you have an actual boyfriend."

I laughed softly.

"Bye, Camille," I dismissed.

"Bye," Camille said, leaving the apartment.

"Katie turns eleven in June," Kendall said, as I turned back to him.

"I believe you, don't worry," I assured. "Oh, God!"

"What?" Kendall exclaimed as I began to laugh. "What's wrong?"

"Camille knows about us. Somebody actually knows about us! Oh, I am in trouble!"

"Hey, don't freak out. Camille won't tell anybody!" Kendall said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You're right. She won't." I took a few deep breaths in.

"What do you say we continue this date?" Kendall offered, tilting his head affectionately.

"You're on," I agreed, taking Kendall's hand, pulling him back into the living room.


End file.
